Conventionally, there is known a semiconductor device in which external connection terminal units (terminal boards) protruding from a sealing resin is integrally formed on electrode boards exposed on a lower surface of the sealing resin (for example, Patent Document 1). In this semiconductor device, base end portions of the external connection terminal units extend in parallel with the electrode boards and function as heat dissipation surfaces together with the lower surfaces of the electrode boards.